


The Morning After

by fruityrowing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityrowing/pseuds/fruityrowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wakes up to a very interesting morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net Jan 2012

The Morning After

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Author's Note: This idea came to mind one day and then I forgot it and then I found a very short draft of this story and so here it is. Please read and review- tell me what you think ^^

"Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she took in her surroundings. She couldn't remember everything about the previous night, but she vaguely remembered inviting Harry to stay the night in her apartment after they had spent the better part of the day and night catching up on their respective lives.

One thing had led to another and she had ended up against her front door (where they had attempted to say their goodbyes) with Harry bollocks deep within her. Then in the shower, hanging onto the shower curtains (which had proven to be very strong), and then again bent over her kitchen counter (when they had attempted to grab a midnight snack). All three encounters had been very quick and satisfying to Hermione, who had been suffering from a very long dry spell (two and a half years) and had needed to relieve some of the tension that had built up.

Although they had not discussed it at length, she was pretty sure they had both agreed to forget the night had ever happened in order to save what was left of their platonic friendship. The last that she remembered was Harry agreeing to sleep on the couch as she made her way into her bedroom.

"I'm trying to keep you aroused and befuddled so you don't start to overanalyze this situation as well as think what we did last night was a mistake. I also don't want you to leave thinking this was a onetime thing. I've waited at least ten years for this chance and there's no way in hell I'm going to give you up." Harry said as he ran his right hand up Hermione's inner thigh, landing just below her core.

"Wait- Harry- I thought we had an understanding that we would forget…"

"No you had an understanding and I just played along in order not to scare you away. But I have every intention of making you mine- permanently- after some persuasion of course." Harry said as he lowered his mouth onto her right nipple rolling his tongue around her sensitive skin and giving it a gentle nip.

"From this day forward, you're mine and I'll be yours. No more of your 'dinner with colleagues.' I won't allow it." Seeing Hermione's face change to that of indignation Harry added, "I'd rather face your wrath then have to sit around on the sidelines while watching you get chatted up by some bloke. I don't even know how I've kept myself out of Azkaban- what with all the dark thoughts that have passed through my mind seeing you with anyone other than me- and I mean ANYONE. I don't care if it's your parents, I want your full and undivided attention on me at ALL times because you can be sure my attention is ALWAYS on you." Harry then moved his right hand, which had been resting on Hermione's thigh, and started to tease her nether lips.

"Fuck." Harry moaned out when he felt her soft, wet core.

"Harry," Hermione gasped as she felt his index finger draw small circles around her clit. Hermione didn't want to admit it, but the way Harry was taking control and possession of her was turning her on more than anything she had ever experienced before.

"Tell me you're mine." Harry said against her left breast before he took the nipple into his mouth. "Come on Hermione. Tell me that you want me to take my hard cock and shove it bollocks deep into you and mark you as mine." He further teased her as he ran his finger along her entrance- just barely penetrating her.

"Harry… Please" Hermione moaned as she started to move her hips in hopes that Harry's hand would enter her.

"Not until you tell me you're mine." Harry said as he moved to position himself above her.

"Yours," Hermione moaned. "Yours"

"Yes. Mine." Harry said as he drove his cock deep into Hermione. The feel of Hermione's insides squeezing his organ almost made him come prematurely. "Fuck Hermione. You feel so fucking good. Do you like it? Do you like the feel of my cock as it slides in and out of your sopping wet pussy?" Harry asked gruffly. "You're so fucking wet. My own slutty cock whore."

Hermione gasped at Harry's use of such language. Although Hermione didn't like the idea of 'dirty talk', viewing it as vulgar and tasteless, she couldn't help but get turned on by this new side of Harry she had never seen before. "Oh Harry. Yes." Harry began to pound into Hermione none too gently- pulling out slowly only to ram his throbbing member back into her. "Faster. Harder." Hermione gasped out.

"Fuck." Harry moaned again. The way Hermione was moving her hips up to meet his thrusts only served to further excite him. This moment in time was what he had been dreaming of for as long as he could remember. Though the previous night would mark their first union, he knew that this moment was what he would consider their first. He began to move faster and with every thrust he could feel himself getting closer to the end. In hopes to delay his impending end, he pulled himself out of her.

"Harry…" Hermione half whined, half gasped when she felt him pull out. "Please. I need you." She continued to thrust her hips up in hopes to entice him to put his engorged member back into her.

Seeing her wanton display of pleasure, Harry could hardly contain himself. He grabbed both of her legs, which had been lying on the bed and bent them to make a letter M. The feast that was splayed out before him was very tempting, but deciding he'd have more time to explore her wet cavern with his tongue later, he positioned his aching cock once more in front of her sopping wet pussy and without further warning, plunged it deep within her.

Hermione sighed in satisfaction as she felt his cock move back and forth within her. The new position provided new sensations as she felt Harry's cock reach deeper within her. She looked up to see Harry's bright emerald eyes on her. In his eyes she could see the lust and the raw need to bring their union to a completion. However, she also saw the promise of a love everlasting embedded in the orbs. "Oh Harry" she sighed barely above a whisper.

Feeling about ready to explode, Harry snuck his hands between their bodies and started to rub Hermione's little bundle of nerves- intent on making her lose control first.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Hermione accentuated each 'oh' until she screamed out the last one in time with her climax.

Harry could feel Hermione's walls start to clamp up around him. He thrust into her three more times before he felt the tell tale signs of his bollocks constricting. One more hard thrust and Harry began to empty his load into Hermione. In between grunts of approval, Hermione could hear Harry moan "mine, mine, mine."

Exhausted from all the exertion, Harry lay limply on top of Hermione. Harry could still feel her insides pulsing around his cock as she calmed down from her peak. He removed his flaccid member from within her and then moved to her left side. He then wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his arms to cuddle.

"Hermione, I'm…"

"Shhh Harry. It's okay. I would've stopped you if I really didn't want something to happen. We'll talk about all of this later. Right now I just want to be in your arms and enjoy this moment of peace." Hermione said.

Harry would always be amazed by how well Hermione knew him. Even before starting his sentence, she always knew the right things to say. Harry sighed in relief. Although he had seemed confident at the time, he had not been absolutely certain that things would turn out okay. He had essentially taken advantage of Hermione and yet here she was reassuring him that everything was okay. He bent his head down a bit to give Hermione a kiss on her forehead. Realizing she had fallen back asleep, he decided to let her rest. Harry slowly and quietly extracted himself from her bed and headed to the shower to clean up before heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Upon hearing the shower turn on, Hermione, who had only pretended to fall asleep rose from the bed and grabbed what looked like Harry's button-up shirt from the floor and headed to the kitchen. She wanted to surprise him with some breakfast.

After his shower, Harry walked back into Hermione's room to find the bed empty. Slightly worried that she was off overanalyzing everything (despite what she had said earlier), like she was prone to do, he quickly made his way to her living area. Finding the room empty, he made his way into the kitchen. The view displayed before him as he rounded the corner made Harry instantly hard.

Hermione seemed to be looking for something on the bottom rung of the refrigerator- bending down from the waist to get a better look. Having only put on Harry's shirt for coverage, Harry could clearly see Hermione's glistening pussy. He mentally groaned at the sight and quietly made his way behind her. Deciding eating Hermione sounded infinitely better than breakfast, he bent down on his knees and before Hermione could move, he buried his face into her muff. "Ooooh," Harry groaned as he drank in Hermione's sweet nectar.

Startled, Hermione tried to move away, but found she couldn't budge due to Harry's firm grip on her hips. She felt the tip of his tongue draw circles around her clit before he'd flatten his tongue and lick her outer lips. "Ooh Harry." Hermione moaned as she shuddered at the pleasurable feelings his tongue was bringing her.

Harry began to pull her away from the refrigerator and turned her around so that she was now facing him. He took her hand and brought her closer to him as he made a move to lie down. By the time Harry's head reached the hard wood floor of the kitchen, Hermione was standing by his left shoulder. He gently took hold of Hermione's left leg and situated it on his right side so as to get a better view of her pussy. "Ride my face" Harry nearly growled out.

Hermione, uncertain of what to do stood still until she felt Harry's hands make their way up to where her knees bent and half-forcefully made her bend her knees so that her muff was in line with his face.

Harry took Hermione's hardened clit into his mouth and started to suck on it as well as move the tip of tongue side to side, increasing the stimulation to the bundle of nerves. He then moved his tongue to her entrance and slowly entered her. Alternating between fucking her with his tongue and sucking her inner and outer lips, Harry was in heaven. Harry groaned again when he felt Hermione move her hips to stimulate her clit with his nose.

Hermione couldn't believe she was displaying such wantonly acts of desire. But she had to admit to herself that seeing Harry's face buried between her legs with a look of utter bliss as he ate out her muff was the hottest thing she had ever witnessed.

"Harry I need you." Hermione said. She took control of the situation and pulled away from Harry's face. Harry's head followed her pussy, only to be stopped by Hermione's hand as she grabbed his shoulders and pinned him down. She then slid her body down until she was in line with his erect member. She took hold of his cock and guided its entrance into her soaking pussy.

Harry watched in admiration as his cock disappeared into Hermione only to reappear glistening with her juices. Dragging his eyes up, he saw her tits bounce in rhythm to her hips. He reached up with his hand and grabbed both. Using his thumb and index finger he rolled Hermione's nipples before giving them a light pinch. The way Hermione's walls clamped up around his cock drove him to do it again.

Hermione, who had been on edge due to Harry's divine tongue, could not take the added stimulation his fingers were bringing to her tits and began to come all over Harry, her pussy overflowing with her juices. Harry sat up as she came and then pushed her down until she was lying on her back. Harry was on his knees buried deep in Hermione and without waiting for her to calm down; he began to hammer himself into her. "Fuck Hermione" he groaned. "Do you like it Hermione? Little cock whore that you are you must love it rough like this." Harry growled.

"Oh Yes. Fuck me! Fuck my slutty cunt" Hermione screamed out as she felt her second climax approach. Her legs made their way around Harry's waist and pulled Harry in closer. Harry who couldn't last any longer let out his load in Hermione, pumping in and out until he was all spent. Worn out, Harry fell on top of Hermione snuggling into her breasts.

"Hermione I.."

"Me too Harry, I love you too." Hermione whispered into Harry's hair.

Again amazed at how well Hermione seemed to know his thoughts, he lifted his head from Hermione's chest and said, "Marry me." He waved his hand in the direction of Hermione's room and soon Hermione saw a small box zoom into Harry's hand. "I know technically we're not really dating, but I can't wait any longer. Marry me."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Just ten hours ago, Harry was just Harry. He was her (admittedly very attractive) best friend who she had survived the worst of times with. Never in a million years had she ever thought…"Yes." Hermione replied. Surprised at her own response she looked up at Harry's goofy smile and even before she could logically think about the pros and cons... "For once in my life, I don't want to overanalyze this. Yes. I'll marry you." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry's face lit up once more at her confirmation and bent down his head to claim Hermione's lips with his own. Just before their lips touched, Harry whispered with as much feeling as he could, "I love you, soon to be Mrs. Potter."

"And I love you, soon to be Mr. Granger-Potter."

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I still hate the ending... But i still can't think of a way to end it better...


End file.
